Footprints in the Sand
by Kim Yuy-Winner
Summary: For the YuriYaoi Wedding Ficathon...1x4x1-Heero and Quatre have a beach wedding, away from the reports that try to wash their love away.
1. Prologue

**Footprints in the Sand**

**by Kim-Yuy**

**Dedicated to romeo-ambiences for the "Gw Yaoi/Yuri Wedding Ficathon" **

**Assignment: A 1x4x1 fic where they're both barefoot on the beach, candles at dusk, witnesses; their two dogs and two people but no men in dresses, any prior involvement with any other pilot or a wimpy Quatre**

**Prologue:**

**"You two have been seeing each other for three years now. You can't tell me that you still don't know where the relationship is going." Lila Winner clucked her tongue. "Come on Quatre. Are you going to get married? Move in together? Join up your companies? Anything?!?"**

**Quatre rolled his eyes at his sister. "I don't know. We just don't talk about that kinda stuff. It's not something either of us is comfortable discussing out of the clear. Plus I kinda think that he likes it like this. He can commit himself fully to his job without thinking that I may be wondering why he never comes home until late. It's like I would be home very often either, anyways. I have to travel off colony all the time and you know it."**

**Lila sighed. "That's just it. You two have two perfectly good houses that are just sitting there, barely ever occupied and costing you guys a fortune. Don't you think it would be just a little bit more feesable to just move in together?"**

**"If Heero hasn't already come up with it, then it's not" Quatre knew Heero too well to think that he was doing something one way when there was a better way to do it staring him in the face. His luxury never came before sensibility. "Besides I don't see you moving in with your boyfriend either."**

**"So? Mine has a fear of commitment and you guys have been going out for twice as long as we have. That makes a big difference." Lila made it a point to sigh again. "Face it, you're just avoiding it. You're afraid of commitment too!"**

**"Because I don't want to push him into moving in with me?" Quatre asked, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. "You of all people know not to rush into things, Lila. You are the counsellor. Besides, if I was afraid of commitment, would I own and run the family company? Probably not."**

**"I, as a counsellor, see that you are afraid of commitment and need help." The blonde sister on the screen retorted, flicking her hair. "It isn't healthy."**

**"Yeah right." Quatre rolled his eyes and then heard the front door open and he cursed inwardly. "Damn it Lila, I've gotta go. Heero's here and I said we'd take the dogs for a walk."**

**"Oh how romantic." Lila snorted. "You guys haven't seen each other for weeks and you're going to take the dogs for a walk. I tell you brother, this is the same kind of thing that my patients are always whining about."**

**"Good bye Lila." With that Quatre hung up on her and headed ot of the living room, to the kitchen where he figured Heero would be waiting. Quatre wasn't let down. **

**Heero was kneeling on the ground petting the two dogs, his wild hair hanging down in front of his face so that Quatre couldn't see his eyes. His hair had grown long since the war and Quatre didn't know of a single time where Heero had gone to get it cut. But that was alright, since Quatre thought Heero looked twice as sexy with it long.**

**Heero sensed Quatre in the doorway and he gave Mitzy and Gameela, the two dogs, one last pat and stood up. "I heard you on the phone so I just came in here." Heero explained and then crossed the room at Quatre's nod and put his arms around him. "Good morning koi."**

**Quatre smiled and pressed his lips to his koi's. "Morning. You ready to go?" Quatre pulled at the thin blue shirt that Heero was wearing and raised an eyebrow. "You sure you're not going to be cold. It doesn't warm up this early. You know that."**

**Heero shrugged. "I'll be fine." Heero smiled. "I've been in worse."**

**Quatre nodded in agreement and grabbed the leashes off the counter and pulled Heero out the door. Mitzy, Heero's golden retreiver almost knocked them over in her enthusiasm to get outside. Gameela, Quatre's black lab, bounded after her but was more careful not to bash into them.**

**Heero watched their dogs folick around the beach and chase each other down the sand. The owners followed, holding hands and in a comfortable silence.**

**"So who was on the phone?" Heero asked simply as he and Quatre let go of each other so that they could climb over the huge mass of logs that blocked them from their dogs.**

**"Just one of my sisters." Quatre wondered if he should tell Heero the nature of the call. Maybe Lila was right and maybe they needed to discuss their relationship. Quatre looked over at Heero and decided to give it a shot. "She was bugging me about you again."**

**"Oh?" Heero inquired. Quatre couldn't tell by his tone alone whether or not he was interested but age old instincts told him that Heero was at least a little bit intrigued.**

**"She keeps asking me when we plan on moving in together." Quatre said it with a laugh so that it didn't sound as serious as it might have. However, Quatre got a wave of recoil and surprise from Heero and Quatre immediately regretted saying anything at all. "Just ignore that Heero, it was just a joke. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm happy with the way things are right now."**

**Quatre could of sworn that he heard Heero say "Really?" but decided that he must have imagined it when he reached down to help Heero up to the top of the logs and Heero avoided his glance.**

**Quatre pulled Heero close and drew some comfort from the familiarity in his scent. Quatre couldn't bring himself to self anything else, not wanting to make things any worse for the both of them. Not on their first day back together in a month.**

**This meant that Heero was the first one to speak. "You know we were on this beach when I first realized that I loved you more than I had ever loved anyone? In fact we were standing right over there." Heero pointed a little ways down the beach. "Mitzy was only a pup then but she had knocked you into the water. You were dripping wet, both cursing and laughing at the same time. I think it was right then that I decide that I wanted to walk down this beach with you until the end of forever."**

**"Heero-" Quatre began but Heero cut him off.**

**"I started to compare our relationship with the footprints we made in the sand that day. Neither of them seemed to have much of a logical purpose to it but both made me smile." Heero smiled at his own words, as if to prove that point. "People were always trying to tell me that it was a stupid idea and that it just wouldn't last. They tried to wash away my feeling for you, just the ocean tries to wash away the footprints. And then I realized that they would succeed eventually if we didn't simply just get up and walk across the beach again, creating new footprints. Just keep moving forward in our lives, together."**

**Quatre nodded and delivered a kiss to Hereo's nose. "We'll just keep moving forward."**

**"And that's why I decided something." Heero said, feeling for something in his pocket. "I decided that I wanted to wake up next to you everyday for the rest of my life and kiss you good morning. I want to eat breakfast with you at whatever time we decided to get up and not just when you can fit me in your busy schedule. I want to never go home to an empty apartment again."**

**"So we're going to move in together?" Quatre questioned softly.**

**"Even better." Heero promised and pulled a velvet box out and held it out to Quatre, opening it. "I want to marry you."**

**Quatre looked down and saw a small golden band with two small stones set into it. He pushed it away slightly, though grasping onto Heero's wrist. "Heero, we can't. The press will be all over it. Our businesses will suffer from it."**

**"We'll have it right here on the beach, your private beach. No one will be allowed here besides who we invite. No will will know about it besides who we invite. We'll just make sure not to invite anyone we don't think will be able to keep it a secret." Heero promised. "Just a few close friends and relatives."**

**"I can't just leave the company for a month while we plan everything and then go on a honeymoon. My business, your business, is too dependant on us." Quatre protested.**

**"Let Rashid take over your company for a little while. Duo will help me with mine. We'll have a small ceremony that won't take a lot of planning, something really simple."**

**"My family will never forgive us." Quatre could imagine all the upset phone calls when his sisters find out.**

**"We'll tape it for them."**

**"And the guys will have to come."**

**"We'll phone them tomorrow."**

**"I get to be the groom then." Quatre bargained finally, running out of suitable protests.**

**"But I proposed!" Heero protested strongly.**

**"So? Brides are allowed to propose nowadays." Quatre retorted. "Plus I'm not going through all of the teasing for being the bride."**

**"Can't we both just be grooms?" Heero suggested.**

**"No. My sisters will think that you just took pity on me." Quatre grinned. "Besides, I want to be the one to carry you to the honeymoon suite."**

**Heero sighed, contemplating that proposal. "Fine, you can be the groom then. But I'm not going to wear a dress."**

**Quatre shrugged. "That's okay." Quatre kissed Heero long and hard. Then he slipped the ring onto Heero's finger. "We'll go shopping for your ring tomorrow."**

**Heero shook his head. "Nuh uh, I got this ring inscribed for you. It's yours."**

**"Fine." Quatre slipped the ring off of Heero's finger and onto his onw. "We'll go shopping for your ring tomorrow." Quatre kissed Heero's ring fingers and grinned mischieviously. "Last one back home has to be on the bottom!" With that Quatre took off down the logs.**

**Heero shook his head, called the dogs, who chased after Quatre and headed back, at a slower, relaxed pace. With a huge smile on his face as well.**

**(A/N: okay so that was sappy...sue me, it's a wedding fanfic...actually besides certain parts, I don't think that it was that bad...nods so R&R please!)**


	2. Story

**Footprints in the Sand**

**by Kim-Yuy**

**Dedicated to romeo-ambiences for the "Gw Yaoi/Yuri Wedding Ficathon" **

**Assignment: A 1x4x1 fic where they're both barefoot on the beach, candles at dusk, witnesses their two dogs and two people but no men in dresses, any prior involvement with any other pilot or a wimpy Quatre**

**Finished product: the following...**

**Chapter One:**

**Heero woke up to an empty bed and sighed as he realized that he wasn't going to see Quatre again for the rest of the day. He wished that Quatre had at least woken him up so that they could have a few minutes together before they had to separate for the rest of the day. Trowa couldn't have objected to that.**

**Then again, Trowa had objected to the fact that they had planned to sleep in the same bed together last night since it was the night before the wedding.**

**Trowa had dug up a few books on weddings and had gotten it into his head that it would be incredibly bad luck if he and Quatre were to see each other anytime during the day of their wedding. Quatre had decided to go along with it so for the rest of the day, there would be no time for Heero to see his soon-to-be-husband.**

**Heero had almost wanted to strangle Trowa when he came up to Heero and Quatre and told them that it was tradition to not let the bride see the groom the day of wedding but Duo had lead Trowa out of the room before he had a chance. Quatre had said that they should at least humor the idea, besides what was a few hours when they had been apart for weeks at a time before. Heero hadn't been able to argue with that kind of logic and so they had agreed.**

**Heero climbed out of bed and crossed the room, studying himself in the mirror. His hair had grown longer than his neck and Heero had started to pull his hair back for meetings so that clients didn't think that he was straggly. Somehow though, he didn't think that it was quite right for his wedding. Prehaps he could get Duo to cut it before the ceremony came about.**

**Heero stared at his face and sighed. He looked so much older than he had in the war but that had only been three and a half years ago. Now he owned his own game programming company, was about to get married to one of the most powerful people in the universe and he shaved. Most people his age were just starting to figure out what they were going to do with it their life but then again, Heero had always been everything but normal. **

**Then again, maybe he should just cancel the wedding, forestall it until a later date. No one needed to know about it and the only reason they had rushed into it in the beginning was because they were afraid that someone would catch wind of their plans but no one had to know if no one said anything.**

**A picture of Quatre sat on the dresser, below the mirror, catching Heero's eyes. Heero automatically smiled at the face of his koi and then stared into the mirror again. What if this marriage ruined Quatre's life forever? What if, because of Heero, his family's company went down the drain? How would Heero be able to live with himself if that were to happen?**

**Just then the door slammed open and Duo rushed into the room. "Code blue! Heero's getting cold feet!" Duo leaned on the dresser, panting. "Do you know how far it is from this room to the kitchen?" Duo stood up straight and shook his head in disbelief. "Quatre was down there, eating a banana, and all of a sudden he gets cold feet thoughts from you and starts to flip out. So he sends me upstairs and that's basically where we are." Duo sighed. "Come on, I"m your best man, err bridesmaid err whatever, what's wrong?" Duo flashed him a huge smile in comfort.**

**"How is everyone going to take this? We didn't even tell anyone besides you, Trowa and Wufei. Relena's going to be mad she didn't get to wear that rediculous pink dress that she was saving for a wedding and Hilde will be mad because she didn't even get to wish us good luck. Zechs will be mad because we didn't even think of letting him come. Catherine may not be as upset but that's only because she's preforming today anyways so she wouldn't be able to come anyways. And that's just our close friends! How are the rest of the colonies going to take it? We could be ambushed at the shuttle ports and have riots at our own home and-" Heero paused and sighed. "And Quatre could be hurt!"**

**Duo sighed and put his arm around Heero's neck. "So you're worried about what everyone's reactions are going to be?" Duo hit Heero on the head hard. "Well don't! They don't matter!" Duo picked up the picture of Quatre and held it up for Heero. "This is the only person who matters at this point. This is who you're doing this whole thing for and no body else has to like it besides him and you. If they hate the idea, well too bad. It's not their lives, it's yours." Duo stuffed the picture in Heero's hand. "So do this for the person that really does matter, Quatre. He loves you and wants to marry you, he doesn' tcare about what anyone else is thinking. He just wants to do this for you."**

**Heero sighed and nodded, his head down in shame. "You're right Duo. Of course you're right, I don't know what I was thinking. I just don't know what I'm doing."**

**Duo shrugged. "That's why I'm the best man. I know these things for you." Duo grinned. "Besides, me and Tro want some of that wedding cake and we don't get any if you don't get married."**

**Heero groaned. "Duo!"**

**Duo arched his head innocently. "I was just kidding, you know. Me, Trowa and Wufei have your back! If it really comes down to it, Shinigami will kick all the Yuy-Winner protester's asses. No questions asked."**

**"That's a little extreme Duo, but thank you. I'm glad that you're here. I don't think that I could go through with this knowing that you three weren't going to here with your support." Heero gave Duo a quick hug and then stared in the mirror.**

**"Yeah well Wufei would be here to talk some sense into you too but Une sent him on a mission and he can't come until tomorrow. But he wishes you guys luck and good fortune." Duo looked at Heero's reflection and, spotting the frown, sighed. "Alright, what's wrong now?"**

**"My hair is getting too long, think you can cut it?" Heero fingered the end of his hair with his index finger and thumb.**

**Duo grinned. "Of course I can." Duo disappeared into the bathroom and came out a few seconds later with a spray bottle, a pair of scissors and a comb.**

**"You found all that in my bathroom?" Heero wondered out loud, not remembering ever seeing scissors in the bathroom before. **

**"Nah, I brought it with me in my pre-wedding bag. You got to be prepared you know, just in case." Duo smiled and then ran a hand through Heero's hair. "Well what do you want me to do with it?"**

**"Remember how it looked during the war?" Heero asked. "Well that's how I want it now."**

**"So shorter but still pretty long, unmanageable and yet somehow, pretty sexy." Duo translated. "Coming up!" Duo made Heero sit on a stool that had been in the corner of the room and started to cut.**

**Heero forced himself to relax as scissors went through his hair. This was why he never went to a barber shop. Having a potiental weapon that close to your head was nerve-racking. Even if it was Duo, who was one of the only people in the world that Heero would ever trust his life with. With every stroke, Heero found himself getting more and more anxious and hoped that Duo was finish quickly.**

**"And I'm done!" Duo finally announced, spinning Heero around on the stool so that he could look at himself in the mirror. "I hope that you find it to your satisfaction."**

**Heero reached up and touched his hair, finding it odd that he couldn't really hold onto it anymore. It was back to the 'can't do anything with and it looks like I just got up out of bed' look that Quatre had once told him was the first thing that attracted him to Heero during the war. Today was as good of a day as any to revert to that hairstyle and maybe convince Quatre to let him be the groom sometime during the honeymoon. Not he really minded being on the bottom.**

**Heero realized that Duo was still waiting for a verdict and so Heero flashed a smile in his direction. "It's great Duo. I love it."**

**"Of course you do." Duo looked at his watch. "Listen, we gotta go downstairs. I told the tailor we would be down in the living room at ten o'clock, which happens to have been ten minutes ago."**

**Heero brushed all excess hair off of him and followed Duo down the stairs. He nodded to the tailor, a long time friend of Quatre's family and crossed the room to wear the different colours and fabrics were situatated on the table.**

**"And you can have my suit done by four o'clock today?" Hero wondered, fascinated as he touched all of the different fabrics.**

**"Of course I can." The tailor said proudly. "When machine and a pure talent work together, it takes little time and effort to create a masterpiece."**

**Heero nodded again and looked down at the fabric. "Plus I guess that it's no where near as complicated as a tuxedo would be." **

**"Exactly!" The tailor exclaimed. He seemed to be a jolly man and it was obvious why Quatre liked him. "Now may I suggest a colour?" At Heero's nod, he pointed to a dark blue. "It will really bring out your eyes and, as you must know, they are one of your best assets."**

**Heero looked over at the lavender colour and pointed to it. "Yes, but I'm actually partial to this colour myself." Heero turned to the doorway. "Since my groom doesn't seem to be able to come here and help with this, what do you think Duo?"**

**"Last resort huh?" Duo asked with a smirk. However he cleared his throat and looked at the two colours. "Use them together. The blue one is nice and it does bring out your eyes but the lavender one will soften your features. Maybe use the blue for the pants and the lavender one for the shirt?" **

**Heero nodded. "Yes, I like that idea."**

**Duo smiled. "I'll leave you to your fittings then. I want to go talk to Trowa now. Just don't go looking for Quatre, k?" When Heero nodded in agreement, Duo left.**

**The tailor pulled out a measuring tape. "Do you want to choose a fabric first or are you going to wait until after the measurement?"**

**Heero pointed to a thing, almost transparent fabric. "This one for the shirt and the cotton blend here-" Heero pointed again. "For the pants. If you dont mind, of course."**

**The tailor laughed. "Of course I don't mind. I'm just glad to see Quatre going through with something that's going to make him so happy. You're a good man, Mr. Yuy."**

**"It's Heero. Thank you-" Heero paused when he realized that he still didn't know the name of the tailor.**

**"Mr Neilson, but please call me Jake." The tailor supplied. "So are you changing your name to his?"**

**"No."**

**"Oh? Quatre's willing to give up his own name? I didn't think that he would." Jake addmited. "Hold your arms out please." **

**Heero did so. "Actually neither of us are going to give up our names. I'm going to be Heero Yuy-Winner and he shall be Quatre Winner-Yuy."**

**"Oh sounds profitable." Jake quickly wrote down the measurements. "Spread your legs please."**

**"What does that mean?" Heero studied Jake for a minute for a moment before complying with the instuction. **

**"You two have very big companies, combining your names may be just as efficient as combining your companies together. You may find that you have some high ranked cross buyers." Jake made some more notes. "How far do you want the pants to go down your leg."**

**"A little lower than mid-thigh." Heero replied automatically as he thought about what Mr. Neilson had just said. "You might be right. I just never thought about it that way."**

**"Most don't." Jake said with a chuckle. "Well I'm done here. I'll just be going along now. I should be back in about four to five hours with your new clothes."**

**"Thanks alot." Heero said, shaking the man's hand and then headed for the gym in the beach house. He could probably put in a couple of routines together before anyone needed him.**

**Heero pulled out a mat from the cabinets on the side of the room and placed them in the middle of the room where he figured he would do his exercises, then heaeded to the stereo to put on some music. Heero flipped through the cd selection and decided, after concluding that there was no suitable music there, to just leave whatever was in the machine already.**

**Gentle music floated around Heero and Heero knew that Quatre had been practicing his yoga earlier on, in the day. Heero had vented his frusterations out late last night and this had not been the cd he had listened to.**

**Heero sat down on the mat and then sighed, taking up a postition in which he could do his stretches. Following them, he moved onto his back and got ready to do his sit-ups.**

**Up and down Heero went, contemplating the rest of his day, thinking about the rest of his life with Quatre by his side everyday. Heero had to admit that he was definitely enjoying the idea and continued to think about what his future had in store when his mind settled on a single image, a baby.**

**Heero wanted to have a child. He had always wanted a child. It was something that Heero would never admit out loud but he wanted someone to be gentle with, someone to raise and someone to hold on top. Heero played around with the different ways that the child could look with Quatre's feature and his own mixed. Quatre's beautiful blonde hair and his stunning blue eyes. Quatre's socials personality mixed with Heero's lust to excel, which would help their child to suceed but the thing that hit Heero was the fact that there was a constant image of him and Quatre standing there, together, watching on as proud parents should.**

**As neither of theirs did.**

**Heero shook his head and focused back on the child. Heero hadn't discussed having a kid with Quatre before but now that they were going to get married, maybe it would be a good time to say something about it. Then again, prehaps it should just wait until after they come back from their honeymoon. After all, they were building a life together, they had all the time in the world to do stuff like that. No need to rush anything at all.**

**Heero thought long and hard about it as he switched to his push-ups and finally decided that it was better to wait until later. There was no way he was going to ruin the fun carefree event that was his honeymoon, to focus on something as serious as a child, that could wait a couple of weeks anyways.**

**Getting up, Heero shifted his exercises into lifting weights, knowing that this might be his last chance to do so for a couple of weeks. Setting it at a average weight, Heero went back to thinking about what they would name their child if they managed to have one. Heero also firmly decided that he didn't want his child to be a test-tube baby so they would have to find a willing woman to carry their child around for nine months.**

**Heero looked up at the clock and realized that it was almost noon. He had been working out for almost an hour and a half, thinking about his future. That was very much like Heero. He had always been taught not to think about the future because you were most likely not going to be in it. Heero had also been taught to live for the day because tomorrow was something that only existed in the imagination of civilians. However, with the war over, Heero didn't know if he should just give up that analogy. After all, he did want to think about the future now. A future with Quatre.**

**While turning off the cd, Heero felt someone enter the room and he turned around slowly. When he saw that it was only Trowa, Heero didn't know if he was happy or not. Heero really wanted to see Quatre, to have actual proof that this wasn't just someone's idea of a practical joke. Heero didn't know if he could take it if he woke up right now.**

**"You're disappointed that I'm not Quatre." Trowa stated blunted. When Heero opened his mouth to protest, Trowa held up a hand. "Don't worry about it. I would be too if I were in your shoes right now."**

**Heero nodded, bowing his head.**

**Trowa clasped Heero's shoulder and Heero looked up, surprised to see something new swimming in Trowa's eyes. Heero smiled warmly and Trowa returned the sentament.**

**"Congradulations Heero." Trowa whispered so quietly that Heero almost had to lean forward to hear him. "You deserve this!"**

**"Thank you." Heero replied in just as quiet of a voice.**

**"Your welcome." Trowa smiled.**

**They stood like that for a minute, until Trowa removed his hand and turned to leave. "I have to go now and make sure that Quatre doesn't tear down the house during his search for you."**

**"He's looking for me?" Heero asked weakly, not knowing how to respond to this comment.**

**"Yes he is. And if you let him find you Heero Yuy, wedding day or not, I will kick your ass." Trowa smirked and then left without another word.**

**Heero watched the door where Trowa just had been and shook his head. Trowa wad odd about this whole seperation thing but maybe he knew what he was doing. After all, they did have a whole honeymoon to be together and sometimes the wait made the event even more sought for. **

**Plus they were leaving tonight for a private beach home that Quatre had on earth in Hawaii.**

**Heero headed upstairs, to his computer and decided to finish his work before he headed off to his vacation. Duo had promised to supervise Heero's head employees as they ran his company but Heero still wanted to finish a little more and then leave some personal notes for each of his employees that were assigned to finish the rest of it.**

**Halfway through his work, someone brought up lunch for Heero and he munched on it while he typed away, fixing up small errors that he found in the original code. He was going to have to run a small workshop for his programmers when he came back, judging by the amount of the the mistakes on this program and not caught by whoever came in later on.**

**Heero sniffed at the shirt he was wearing and griminaced. He needed to have a shower but there was still a lot that he had to fix. Plus in an hour the tailor would be back with his outfit. Why hadn't he done this earlier. if only had haven't gone to work-out and for so long.**

**Heero typed faster but after about half an hour, he realized that he wasn't going to make it and he really did need to have that shower. He wasn't going to go to his own wedding smelling like this. He decided to just tell Duo to go over these mistakes and fix them up. He would also let Duo deal with the employees that made them. Maybe Duo could even talk some sense into the editors would obviously had no idea what they were doing and probably deserved to be fired.**

**Heero grabbed a towel on his way to the bathroom from the linen closet and sighed as he heard Quatre's voice in the other office, he was on the phone probably to do the same thing that Heero had just been doing, last minute business to conduct before they headed off. Heero would normally peek in but with Trowa on the prowl, that probably wasn't a good idea.**

**Closing the bathroom, Heero undid his pants, slipped them off and turned the water on in only his shirt and underwear. Just then the cell phone in Heero's pocket rang and Heero fished it out of his pants on the floor and flipped it open, dropping his pants back on the floor.**

**"Hello?" Heero asked, hoping that it was someone he could hang up on quickly since he didn't want to waste a lot of hot water.**

**"You're having a shower?" The half whining, half complaing voice asked.**

**"Quatre?" Heero asked, puzzled. "Where's Trowa? I figured they'd be keeping you from phoning me too." Heero's tone was light but his question was serious.**

**"No but sheesh you can't take a shower." Quatre tone was still pretty whiny and Heero rolled his eyes, reaching over to turn the water colder so that it didn't go cold on its own for a minute.**

**"Why?" Heero was still puzzled by Quatre's comment but could tell by the tone that he was feeling playful. "Hhm?"**

**Quatre's tone turned quite mischevious. "Because I'm not there to wash your backside."**

**"Do you really think that Trowa would approve of that?" Heero pulled off his socks and started to unbutton his shirt. "He already threatened my life today."**

**"I could run." Quatre suggested. "Duo would understand and just **_accidently_ **forget where he put his lock picking tools."**

**"See you in two hours Quatre." Heero purred, hanging up the phone and locking the door. He finished undressing, turned the water back to hot and then climbed into the stall.**

**He wasn't suprised when he heard banging on the door minutes later and grinned as he heard Trowa's angry shouting. Heero then heard Quatre's sigh and statement of surrender and Trowa starting a lecture on how his marriage was going to be full of bad luck if he didn't stop trying to see his bride.**

**Heero gritted his teeth at the bride comment and attempted to keep himself from going and pulling Quatre in here just to spite Trowa. But Heero keep himself in check and continued his shower.**

**Half an hour later, Heero emerged from the bathroom and headed downstairs to see if Mr. Neilson was waiting for him in the living room.**

**Heero had been correct in his assumption. Mr. Neilson was waiting in the living room, talking to Duo. When Heero entered the room however, the conversation stopped at the sound of Heero's footsteps in the doorway. The two men even managed to look as guilty as a pair of puppies caught chewing on some slippers.**

**"What's going on?" Heero asked, even know he knew that he wasn't going to get an answer for his question.**

**"Nothing." Duo answered quickly and then stood up. "I'll just leave you two gentlemen to your new clothes. I have to go and change into my own clothes. There's only an hour left before the priest will be here and I duobt that I will have any more spare time after this." With that Duo disappeared again.**

**Heero sighed. "I'm starting to think that he's been avoiding me all day."**

**"He's your best man. He just has other things that he needs to attend to. Plus he's going to be temporarily taking over your company. It's big shoes to fit in." Mr. Neilson commented and then pulled out a small package. "Here you are. See I told you that I would get them done in time." The old man's eyes twinkled and he motioned for Heero to take it.**

**Opening the package, Heero spied the two colours that he had picked out earlier and he smiled. "I'll just run upstairs to try them on." When the older man nodded in approval, Heero dashed out the door and up the stairs.**

**He rushed into his bedroom and quickly pulled off his clothes for the second time that day but this time pulled a soft pair of pants on. He was happy to note that they fell exactly where he had wanted them to on his legs. They ended mid-thing, which made them perfect for beach wear. Heero also pulled on the shirt, finding it was long sleeved and had a rather low v-shaped neckline. Heero peered at himself in the mirror, definitely like what he saw.**

**Heero stared at his reflection for another minute or two and then headed back downstairs to thank Mr. Neilson for a job well done but he was already gone. Heero wondered if he had gone to go and give Quatre's his clothes.**

**That made Heero think about what Quatre would have chosen to wear. They would probably be calming neutral colours, because he always looked better in those and Quatre was quite aware of it.**

**But what style would Quatre pick? Would it be like Heero's or would it be a bit more adventorous? Quatre was always teasing Heero about owning his own business and yet not taking any real risks. Everyone on Heero's team had been hand selected with careful procedure. All of his employees were perfect for their job, all the programs were perfect for their clients and yet at the same time, he sticked to 'safe' things. Things that he knew would work and therefore trusted. Heero had wanted to prove him wrong by doing something adventorous for one of their mutual clients but so far, nothing had come up that he could extend on.**

**Heero also wondered where Duo was and why he kept running away. Was there something wrong that they didn't want him to know about? **

**All of a sudden nerves hit him full force and he wished that he had Quatre here to see and touch. There was probably a reason that brides ran all the time right before the wedding. So many things could go wrong! Quatre could run off right now, realizing that he didn't want to do this. Heero could find out that Quatre was only doing this for his business. **

**And one day Heero could wake up, realize that Quatre was cheating on his with his secretary and this had been the stupidest choice of his life. By then their companies would be so dependant on each other though that it would be disasterious to get a divorce. So they would be completely stuck in the situation that they were in. It would be horrible. Not being able to do anything about any of it.**

**How could Heero know that it wasn't going to turn out like that? How could Heero prevent it from happening like that?**

**Heero shook his head and took a deep breath. There was no reason to think like that. He and Quatre were getting married because they were in love. Why would they just fall out of love? There was no reason for their marriage to go up in smoke. These were just his nerves talking. There was no reason that this could ever happen. He and Quatre would beat any problems that came up together, no problem.**

**Heero moved to the window and stared out at the ocean, where Heero would soon be standing, saying 'I do' to Quatre. The sun was hitting the waters in such a way that the ocean was a vibrant blue that was so beautiful Heero was sure that it must have been made just for today.**

**A feeling of calm washed over him so great that it was hard to believe that he had been worried about this whole thing just a few seconds ago. If this was how brides felt all the way through their engagement, then Heero wasn't envy of them at all. It was hard enough to do it for just a few hours.**

**Heero stared out the window for a couple of moments longer and then turned and headed upstairs to find the necklace that Quatre had given him on their third year anniversary, just a few months ago. The color of the ocean had reminded him of it and now he felt an urge to find it and put it on for the ceremony. He knew that it would make Quatre but most importantly Heero needed an anchor to hold onto while he waited for the priest to get here. And a necklace given out of love would do just that.**

**The necklace was nothing fancy, in fact it was almost nothing more than a simple white gold chain that reached so far down that it actually lay in the center of Heero's chest. For about half an year it had been just that a long chain stashed in the box on Heero's dresser, which he only saw at the brief times that he was actually home. Then Quatre had slept over one night and when Heero woke up, he was wearing the chain and a jewelled pendent had been added to it. On the back was the Japanese kanji for 'love' (1)**

**Heero pulled the necklace over his head and grabbed a box from the small luggage case on the dresser and held it. It was a necklace almost identical to the one that Heero had except that it was a darker shade of blue and the kanji for 'forever' (2) was on the back.**

**Heero had bought it as an accompanying piece to his own and as another symbol that he considered them to be joined, connected, entangled. **

**Duo was suddenly besides Heero, tapping him on the shoulder. "Ten minute warning." Duo smiled warmly. "Quatre and Trowa have gone to the beach with the priest. We'll go and join them shortly."**

**Nodding, Heero pocketed the necklace and returned Duo's smile. "I'm ready now."**

**"You look good." Duo grinned. 'I hear that's what you're supposed to say to the bride."**

**Heero playfully whacked Duo on the head and rolled his eyes. "I'm the bride in name only. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not wearing a dress and I won't mess up my make-up by kicking your ass."**

**Duo pretended to cower while laughing. "Well you know, you still have to put your make-up on."**

**Heero growled and Duo really did cower, which made Heero burst out in laughter. "Hey Duo with that braid, I think that you'd be the one who would end up wearing the make-up, neh?"**

**Duo glared at that and then looked at his watch. "Regardless of which one of us wants to wear make-up, the wedding is going to start in five minutes, whether or not the bride is going to be there is completely up to you."**

**Heero grabbed DUo by the collar and yanked him out the door. "You have the ring right?"**

**"Yes." Duo yelped as he groped around in his pocket for it. **

**"Then lets go!" Heero ran down the stairs, Duo trying to keep up and they exited the door together, heading down the beach to where Heero knew Quatre and Trowa were waiting for them. "Hurry up!" Heero yelled back when he realized that as soon as he had let go of Duo, Duo had fallen way behind.**

**"That's easy for you to say. YOU spend all of your free time folicking over the sand with your soon-to-be-husband. Some people spend most of their lives on solid ground!" Duo swore as he almost fell over and tried to speed up over the sand. "Man I wish Wufei was here."**

**"Why?" Wufei and Duo had their share of fights, if not more, so it struck Heero as odd that Duo would say something like that.**

**"Because if he was, HE could be your best man and I'd would have had more time to walk across this damn sand." Duo joked.**

**Heero rolled his eyes and slowed down, walking behind Duo and helping him through the sand at a quicker pace. Heero looked into the distance and smiled. "There's Quatre." **

**Quatre looked good in his wedding outfit. Surprisingly, Quatre wasn't in very neutral colours. In fact it looked like Quatre had peeked in during Heero's picking and had done the exactly same thing. The shirt was a light colour, almost so light that it looked more white than blue but the colour was there. Easy to see. His pants were darker but almost the exact shade of his eyes, punctuating the beauty of his eyes. **

**Heero knew that he had fallen.**

**Duo looked at Heero's expression and shook his head. "You really are the love-sick female, aren't you?"**

**"Don't worry." Hero pulled Duo's braid. "You'll get to be the new bride soon enough." With that Heero ran to Quatre and his wedding ceremony. He realized that Trowa had the video camera on and was muttering something into it while filming Heero's run but Heero couldn't care less. He grabbed Quatre's hands and looked deep into the blue eyes filled with so much love that Heero was sure he was going to drown in it.**

**Quatre smiled back at Heero and they stepped forward, in front of the priest. Their two dogs, laid down at their feet, obviously bored and waiting for something interesting to happen.**

**(3) "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today, in the sight of the heavens, the eath, the water and fire-" The priest motioned to a burning candle. "-to bring these two men together in holy matrimony. Marriage is a union of two people in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their joy, and for the help and comfort given to one another in prosperity and adversity. Most importantly of all, it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. Through marriage, Quatre Winner and Heero Yuy, make a commitment together to face their disappointments - embrace their dreams - realize their hopes - and accept each other's failures. Quatre and Heero must promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together -through mutual understanding - openness - and sensitivity to each other." The priest smiled and nodded at Heero. "Now, who gives away this-" He coughed. "-bride." **

**Trowa had to hide his smile as he set the camera down on a stand, where it could still see everything and stepped forward. "I do."**

**Heero smiled back at Trowa. It had been a mutual understanding that he considered Trowa to be family, much more than Duo and Wufei. So Trowa had agreed to do this for them.**

**The priest nodded and smiled. "Good. This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust and most importantly friendship. Before these two knew love they were friends. From that seed of friendship their destiny took place and lead them to become lovers. Do not think that you can direct the course of love - for love, if it finds your worthy, shall direct you." The priest watched as Quatre squeeze Heero's hand tighter and nodded in approval once again. "Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that could ever exist between two people. It is an amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness - backed with the will to make it last."**

**Quatre and Heero nodded almost simultaneously.**

**"Do you Quatre Winner, take Heero Yuy to be your husband - to live together after God's ordinance - in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked, looking at Quatre with a seriousness that almost made Heero stagger and he wasn't even been spoken to.**

**Then Quatre turned and held Heero's hands up and nodded, his eyes making Heero forget everything and everyone else. "I do."**

**"Do you Heero Yuy, take Quatre Winner to be your husband - to live together after God's ordinance - in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" Heero didn't even turn to look and see what kind of glance the priest was giving him.**

**Heero just smiled and opened his mouth to reply but then Mitzy saw something interesting a couple of feet away. She sprung to her feet and raced for it. Of course her path happened to be inbetween Heero's legs and Heero's feet came out from underneath him. Quatre moved to keep Heero from falling and Heero ended up in Quatre's arms.**

**Heero closed his eyes for a minute and then looked back up at Quatre. "I do." With that Heero captured Quatre's mouth with his.**

**"Come on you two, there's still lines left before you get to do that!" Duo mocked. "I should know, I used to live at a church!" Heero and Quatre took no heed of Duo's words and continued to kiss and so Duo sighed and slipped a ring into Quatre's hand and another one into Heero's. "Just get on with it then, I don't think they plan on stopping."**

**"These rings are a symbol of your union. Two lives now joined into one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another. May these two find the love that all men and women across the globe yearn for. May these rings on their fingers sumbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts." The priest continued on with the ceremony as if nothing was happening. "Quatre if you'll repeat after me."**

**The two soon-to-be-newlyweds pulled apart sheepishly and Quatre nodded.**

**"With this ring." The priest started.**

**"With this ring." Quatre repeated, looking deep into Heero's eyes.**

**"I give you a pledge of love." **

**"I give you a pledge of love."**

**"And as a symbol of our unity." **

**"And as a symbol of our unity."**

**"And with this ring, I wed thee."**

**"And with this ring I went thee." Quatre leaned in for a kiss again.**

**"Not yet!" Duo barked.**

**"Heero, now you repeat after me." The priest turned to Heero with a gentle smile while Quatre groaned and pulled away. "With this ring, I give you a pledge of love."  
**

**"With this ring I give you a pledge of love." Heero noted with contentment that the priest was trying to hurry up the ceremony.**

**"I give you a pledge of love and as a symbol of our unity."**

**"I give you a pledge of love and as a symbol of our unity."**

**"And with this ring, I wed thee."**

**"And with this ring, I wed thee." **

**"And so, by the power vested in me by the colony of L4 and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and husband. May your days be good and long upon the earth." The priest bowed his head and smirked. "You may now kiss the-" He paused again and shrugged. "-bride."**

**Heero and Quatre smiled, grabbing for each other and kissed even more deeply than they did before. The sun was setting and for anyone watching the tape, it would look like there was a series of lights that seemed to cover them, as if the sun was priasing their unity as well.**

**They heard the priest as he turned to leave and they reluctantly let go of each other to join Trowa and Duo in the signing of the wedding papers. Then the priest left and they went back to looking at the remainder of the beautiful sunset.**

**"Don't ever keep two people apart like that." Quatre said to Trowa with a smirk. "It's a miracle we didn't do anything worse during the ceremony. It was pure agony." Quatre purred and tucked his head under Heero's chin and sighed. **

**Trowa rolled his eyes but smiled when Heero shrugged at him. "I don't know. I kinda liked it, I was able to get my work done without you coming to interupt me." Heero grinned.**

**Quatre smacked him on the shoulder and then watched as Duo and Trowa moved to light the candles. He smiled and looked across the beach were Mitzy was busy chasing a bird, which had probably been what had gotten her to jump in the first place. **

**"So are we really going to go through with this? It's going to be cold!" Quatre warned with a grin.**

**Heero shrugged and said nothing about it, merely moving so that he could see Trowa better and realized with relief that he had put the camera down.**

**But Trowa seemed to see where his eyes had gone, even with his back turned. "Oh don't worry Heero, we're going to turn the camera back on. I just have to light these candles first and then we'll go." **

**Duo snickered and carried his candles down the beach, planting one every three feet so that it looked like there was a path. Duo jumped back as a cold wave hit the bottom of his feet."Alright guys, have fun! I don't envy you one little bit." **

**"You guys are just wimps." Quatre retorted as he moved away from Heero to pull his shirt up and over his head.**

**  
Heero moved to do the same and felt the pendant in his pocket as he did so and pulled it out. "Quatre?"**

**"Yes?" Quatre asked, turning around to face Heero. "What is it?"**

**"This is for you." Heero held out the pendant and Quatre took it, curious. Then he turned it over and looked at the kanji and glanced at Heero's neck where the other necklace lay. "What does it say Heero?"**

**  
"Forever." Heero replied simply, taking it from Quatre and unhooking it and putting it around Quatre's neck. **

**Quatre nodded and the necklace lay on his chest. "Forever."**

**"Come on you guys. Just because you want to freeze to death on your wedding day doesn't mean that I want to. Besides, someone owns me wedding cake!" Duo grinned as he watched the two newly weds. "Besides, you also have a plane to catch and I figure you want to get to earth pretty soon."**

**Heero grabbed Quatre's hand and smiled. "You ready?"**

**Quatre nodded and they ran across the sand, leaving their footprints along the way. They ran across the small boat dock and then jumped into the water. The first thing they did together as husband and husband.**

**And only their footprints showed proof of their existence as they splashed each other in the cold water. Footprints that would exist in their memory for as long as their love did.**

**Suenagaku.**

**Forever.**

**(1---to see it ...go here --- http:www .kanjisite. com/html/start/rhsinfo/railove.html (take out the space)**

**(2---to see it ...go here -- http:www .kanjisite. com/html/start/rhsinfo/reinaga.html (take out the space)**

**(3---the basis of the wedding vows are from --- http:www. weddingplanninglinks .com/planning/traditionalweddingvows.html but I changed it around alot! lolol**

**(A/N: Okay it was sappy...oh well....And the day of the wedding is a rollercoaster! I hope that Romeo-Ambiences likes it! R&R ...thank you )**


End file.
